


Mr. Choi and Mr. Jeon's little problem

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prof. Choi Seungcheol, Prof. Jeon Wonwoo, Semi Public Sex, Sex Toys, based from their going seventeen outfits, bottom seungcheol, but not SEX sex, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform, might pick this up again and add a better smut, porn woth a little plot, woncheol, woncheol rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: In hindsight, Wonwoo probably should've been a lot more discreet. But it is highschool so the kids are bound to pick up on things.OrWonwoo and Seungcheol are the talk of the students and Wonwoo gets confronted...





	Mr. Choi and Mr. Jeon's little problem

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella rushed and idk but this ended up like this. Hahahahahaha
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

Wonwoo was on his way to the gymnassium when a group of five kids, who he remembers as part of his 11th grade PE class, blocks his way. He plasters on a friendly smile as he pockets his hands.  
"Hey. What's up?" Wonwoo asked. all five of them look to each other as if urging someone else to speak up. Wonwoo is used to this, he's been told he looks mildly scary and unapproachable, so he doesn't take it to heart. One of the kids, the smallest one, eventually groaned and looked up at Wonwoo with a determined look.  
"What's the beef with you and Mr. Choi?"

Wonwoo's eyes widen at the question, completely not expecting that question at all. Wonwoo laughs nervously, bringing one of his hands to rub the back of his head as he thinks of a way to get around the question.  
"What beef?" Wonwoo said, dumbly. He internally screams when he scans their faces and sees that none of them are buying this right now.  
"The kids see the way you look at him, y'know. The way you two look at each other." One of the kids chimed in and Wonwoo almost chokes.  
"What?" Wonwoo blurted out, the kids looking at him mischievously as if knowing they've already caught him.  
"We tried to ask other faculty but no one would give. Even Mr. Boo. And he's the main source of faculty gossip." the other kid said and the look on his face reads that he regrets ever opening his mouth.  
"But you didn't hear that from him." The smallest one said, whacking the taller one upside the head and Wonwoo laughs. He has to admit, he's surprised Seungkwan haven't spilled yet. Wonwoo suddenly thought of an idea and smiled to himself.  
"Okay look. The thing is," Wonwoo then leaned down, making a show of looking around before whispering over their heads, "Me and Mr Choi go way back. We both went here when we were in highschool and he was a year older than I am so we didn't really talk much." Which is definitely true. He remembers Seungcheol walking up the school halls like he owns them, remebers all of his classmates thinkinf he's a bit intimidating. Wonwoo smiles at the memory.  
"Then what happened to you guys now? Are you guys not friends?" Wonwoo thought back to the moment he saw Seungcheol in his very first faculty meeting and Seungcheol recognizing him immediately.  
"We're civil." Wonwoo said.  
"What the heck does that mean?" the tall one comments which earned him another smack from the small one.  
"It means they're not friends but not exactly fighting too." another one pipes up and Wonwoo is really going to hell for this.  
"That's vague." The small one said and Wonwoo feels like he can see through Wonwoo's bullshit.  
"So what's with the remote then?" the tall one asks and Wonwoo went rigid as another one says an inquisitive yeah.

  
Wonwoo internally freaks out and his mind is going a thousand miles an hour at all the consequences theyre gonna face and **_oh my god what if we get fired?!?!?_**

  
"Yeah, one guy from the next class said he heard you two arguing about a remote near the gym a few days ago. It was around after your class." the tall one continues and Wonwoo can feel cold sweat run down his back.

He can feel the remote pressed on his wrist, under his sleeve and hopes his smile is still as convincing as he thinks it is because if it isn't then he might as well go back to his cubicle and write his resignation letter now. Wait, the office.

"Ah! The remote!" Wonwoo exclaimed, laughing nervously.  
"That's for the projector in the office. He used it before me so i was asking for it back. Nothing out of the ordinary." Wonwoo said and they seem to be convinced. Or Wonwoo was just hoping he's convinced them. But if the dejected faces of five eleventh graders was a tell it's a tell of him succeeding. They said their good byes and Wonwoo tells them to keep studying better like a proper teacher would before going on his way to the gymnassium.

It took him five minutes to get there and he heads straight for the faculty room in the gym, he sets his bag in one of the tables and hears some rustling in the locker rooms. Wonwoo smiles and heads over, pulling his sleeves up to his elbow, letting the small remote dangle in his wrist before taking it in his palms. He sees that one of the changing room doors is closed and smiled as he presses the on switch. He hears a surprised and choked up groan from behind the door and smiles wider. A few moments later the door swung open and Wonwoo was faced with knotted brows and a scowl as Seungcheol huffs out of the room wearing a similar track suit as Wonwoo with his business causal attirre hung up inside the changing room. He pulls Seungcheol in with him and closes the door frantically. Wonwoo presses on the dial and Seungcheol's whole body stutters.  
"Won!" Seungcheol whisper yelled and Wonwoo presses the off button before holding his hands up in defence. Seungcheol let out a relieved sigh as his shoulders slumped down. Wonwoo smiles and moved closer to press a quick kiss against the elders lips. Seungcheol kissing back softly before pushing away and hitting Wonwoo's chest.  
"What the hell? We set up rules!" Wonwoo snickers and wraps his arms around the elder's shoulder.  
"I know, I know. But no one was around and the kids are probably just about to change." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol has a pout on his lips and Wonwoo apologizes.  
"Oh right, a few kids asked me about you." Wonwoo started and Seungcheol looked at him curiously.  
"They asked what's the beef between us." Wonwoo said and the two of them laughed.  
"Apparently, they see us eyeing each other in the halls," Wonwoo gave a show of pushign back a bit and eyeing Seungcheol from head to toe which earned him an unamused look from the elder, "and someone heard us argue about the remote a few days ago." Wonwoo said and he feels Seungcheol tense up.  
"Oh god. What? When? And who? What did you tell them?" Wonwoo can't help but laugh at how freaked out Seungcheol is before explaining what happened.  
"I told them we were arguing about the projector's remote. It's cool, they wouldn't know what the actual remote is for even if they did see it." Wonwoo said and Seungcheol hit him in the chest again.  
"This!" Seungcheol said, emphasizing every word with a smack to the chest, "Is! Why! I! Didn't! Like! This! Idea!" Wonwoo raised his arms in front of him in defense and laughs as Seungcheol huffs in annoyance. He then smirked as he pressed the on button again and Seungcheol turned to glare at Wonwoo again. Wonwoo then leaned closer again and this time snaking his hands arund the elder's waist, letting his hand cup Seungcheol's ass as he hooks his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
"If you didn't like it then why did you put the vibe in by yourself?" Wonwoo can hear Seungcheol's breath hitch up and he smiles as he lets go of the elder's ass in order to dial up the vibe again. Wonwoo feels Seungcheol shudder against him, leaning his whole body against Wonwoo as he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders.  
"Won." Seungcheol gasped out, "we're about to start our- ah! start with our class.." Wonwoo started kissing up at Seungcheol's neck as the elder presses himself closer to Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiles when he feels Seungcheol starting to get hard.  
"You can't start your class with a hard dick, babe." Wonwoo said, dialing up once more making Seungcheol squirm against him. He was starting to whine and Wonwoo remembers the times he saw Seungcheol through out the day.

The first was after home room, Wonwoo leaving his class to get to the office and walking pass Seungcheol's room. He peaked in and saw him in his desk at the corner of the room, probably checking some papers he didn't get a chance to because of how occupied his hands were last night. Seungcheol looked up and Wonwoo smiled.

**Rule #1**  
**Always make eye contat first before turning it on. So i can prepare myself first.**

Wonwoo smirked as he made a show of lifting the remote and turning it on. Seungcheol's good though. If you didn't know he had a five inche vibrator in his ass, you'd probably think he just got chills. Wonwoo can't help but smile proudly at the thought, idling by the door a couple of moments before pressing the off button and walking by with a satisfied smirk.

The second time was at lunch and they were sitting opposite each other in one of the tables in the teacher's lounge, they were with their other co faculty members and Seungcheol made the mistake of looking at Wonwoo as Joshua was talking about one particularly annoying student in his class. Wonwoo smirked, hiding his hands under the table and pressing the on button. He's not ashamed to admit he had the remote memorized by now that he knew which is the on button without having to look at it. Seungcheol, like the pro that he is, pretended to clear his throat before he went on eating. Wonwoo smiled as he went back to eating as well, leaving the thing turned on for the rest of lunch time. That was until Seungcheol looked up at him again and blinked twice repeatedly.

**Rule #2**  
**Since you're going to be shit about this, I need a sign to tell you to stop if it gets too much. I'm gonna blink twice at you and you turn the thing off immediately.**

And so Wonwoo does. He turns the thing off from under the table and he can see Seungcheol relax visibly at that. The rest of the lunch time went by normally and all but he can't help but notice that Seungcheol held his lunch bag right over his crotch on their way out and excused himself to the bathroom as the rest go about their own schedules.

And that brings Wonwoo back to the present. With Seungcheol practically dry humping him as he kept dialing up the vibrations. Which is allowed.

**Rule #3**  
**I can play with you as much as i want as long as we're hidden and away from anyone.**

Wonwoo smiles as Seungcheol let out a deep groan. Wonwoo check's the time in his wristwatch and sees they have five minutes left before the bell rings so he has to make this quick.

Wonwoo pushed Seungcheol towards the wall and lets him lean backwards as he took the remote from his wrist and handed it over to Seungcheol.  
"I want you to turn the dial up after every ten seconds while i suck you off." Wonwoo said, Seungcheol just whimpered and nodded as Wonwoo went down to his knees and pulled Seungcheol's pant's and underwear down in one tug. Seungcheol looks like he's just about to cum and Wonwoo smiles up at the elder one more time before taking him in his mouth in one fluid motion. Seungcheol is definitely bigger than average but Wonwoo's familiarized himself with Seungcheol's dick enough to let him take it in his mouth completely and let it stay ther for a whole minute. Which he does, knowing that Seungcheol goes absolutely ballistic at the feeling as Wonwoo swallows with his dick. Wonwoo looks up and sees Seungcheol's shaky hand with the remote, pressing it gently and doing as he was told. It took him another minute before cumming down Wonwoo's throat and Wonwoo expertly swallowing it all, lapping at Seungcheol's dick to clean it more and taking the remote from the elder to turn it off. Wonwoo pulls up Seungcheol's underwear and pants up and smiles at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol looks spent. His back was leaning against the wall, his face still looking blissed out as Wonwoo pulled him up gently.  
"You seem to be liking the idea now." Wonwoo commented and Seungcheol rolled his eyes before pulling Wonwoo in for a kiss.

Three minutes later Wonwoo left the faculty office first and went towards his end of the gymnassium for his PE class. He was in the middle of his roll call when his students started calling out and waving at Seungcheol. Seungcheol smiles and waves at them as he heads towards the other end of the gymnassium where he coaches the volleyball team.

  
"You guys like Mr. Choi?" Wonwoo asked his class as he finished the roll call. There was a chorus of yeah and yes and he looked over his shoulder to see Seungcheol smiling back at him. He turned back to his class and made a disgusted face by scowling and scrunching his nose. His students ate that up and laughs as they protest how amazing a teacher Mr Choi is. Wonwoo laughs along and dismissed any further comment on Mr Choi, making them focus on their activity for the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why but I just cant write them having actual sex in school lmao but I'm planning on a little something for when they get home...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that was a good read for you!! Their outfits in the last going seventeen ep got me thinking of Wonwoo as a prof and yeah it went downhill from there. 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments or yell at @punk_assnerd on Twitter!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading !!!


End file.
